39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
J. Rutherford Pierce
James Rutherford Pierce is the main antagonist of the third series, Unstoppable, that was introduced in Nowhere to Run. He the head of Founders Media, "the number one media conglomerate in the United States!", and is very famous; he has many followers, called the "Piercers". His personal assistant is Arabella Kessler. He has a wife Debi Ann, a daughter Cara and a son Galt. He is currently running for the position as President of the United States. He and his family reside on an unknown island off the coast of Maine. Appearances Post-Day of Doom - Pre-Nowhere to Run He impersonated Fiske Cahill to obtain the ingredients to a much more stabilized Master Serum made by Sammy Mourad. Nowhere to Run In Nowhere to Run, Pierce's objective is to kill Amy and Dan, as his men attack them in William McIntyre's Funeral. Pierce first appears at the new Founders Media headquarters. He is directly confronted by Amy and Dan Cahill who ask questions about why Pierce was attacking them. Pierce refuses to answer the questions, and has his men take Amy and Dan away. Pierce then appears with Mr. Atlas, and Atlas reassures him that the plan is going as planned. It's revealed that as soon as he becomes president of the United States of America, he detonate 6 nuclear devices in key cities on distant continents; the resulting international animosity will eventually lead to World War Three. During the war, he'll create an unstoppable army of Master Serum enhanced soldiers, which he will then use to lead the United States of America to victory. Then, once the United States of America wins, he'll rebuild the broken world in his own image and gain complete global domination. He is manufacturing the Master Serum in mass at a facility in Wilmington, Delaware. It's revealed that Pierce was once in love with Hope Cahill, as he compares Amy Cahill with her mother. Breakaway In Breakaway, the first chapter begins with Pierce's six men coming to see him. Afterwards, he gives them candy, which is the key to his plan. After the thug's leader is hesitant about answering whether their previous plan was successful, Pierce eventually finds out Amy and the group beat them. He plans on severely punishing them, but doesn't and says he will give them two "gifts." The first which is an "opportunity to redeem themselves," and the second being "motivation." When asked why, he reveals that the candy he gave them was filled with a slow-acting poison and he would give them an antidote, if they complete their assignment, or else it will kill them. After that he tells them to go and then takes his (Pierce) antidote. He then wants to be the one to wipe away all of London's history. Countdown In Countdown, Pierce takes Cara and Debi Ann with him to Washington to a series of meetings. As a result of the Cahill serum, despite its diluted dose, Pierce starts to lose control of some of his his body parts, starting with his left leg. He accidentally kicks one of the senators and Cara when his left leg suddenly jerks, but uses jokes to cover it up. However, in a series of meetings on his daily campaign, he can't stop his leg from shaking and is running out of jokes and charm to cover it up. When his new leader of his men, Morrow comes to see him, he warns him that if he misses Amy and Dan Cahill again, he will suffer similar to Pierce's original six men. They had died of the slow acting poison after failing to catch Amy and Dan. Pierce also notices that Morrow is also possibly involuntarily jerking his left leg. Pierce makes plans to combine the Master Serum and the Antidote Codex into on Super Serum, which would give Pierce all of the positive effects of the Master Serum and none of the bad, would be completely immune to the effects of the antidote, and would make him virtually unstoppable. Flashpoint Fate After J. Rutherford Pierce was defeated in his mansion, Debi Ann, with the help of Lucian lawyers, gained much of Pierce's funds. However, he was able to escape total deprivation due to the amount of money, and thus power, that he owns. Worlds Collide: Tales from an Awesomesauce Party In Worlds Collide, the Cahills, and Hystorians, and Greencloaks are partying when J. Rutherford Pierce, Zerif, and Tilda burst in to steal the Clues, talismans and the Infinity Ring. Pierce drops a smoke bomb into the Cahill Command Center and the whole room bursts into chaos. However, he, Zerif, and Tilda are defeated and thrown out. Cards His main card is Card 472: J. Rutherford Pierce Trivia *The Vespers knew about him; there was a message on Card 301: Detonation mentioning that he knows too much. * In Countdown, it is hinted by Debi Ann that he once loved Hope Cahill. This explains why he hates Amy and Dan so much. It is confirmed in Flashpoint that he did love her, but she wisely turned him down. * There's a code in Day of Doom that says 'One other has the serum'. Category:Unstoppable Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Cahill Characters Category:Characters Category:Worlds Collide